Perfect Spring
by Hustle Liar
Summary: Taehyung tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sempurna. Jungkook pun tahu bahwa dia penuh kekurangan. Tapi, di musim semi yang indah ini, keduanya akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan. Ini adalah musim semi terindah. VKook/TaeKook here! not KookV! BL! YAOI! DLDR! RnR Please


**A Present of Hustle Liar**

 **VKook/TaeKook**

 **Top!V Bot!Kook**

 **(1)AU!AlternativeUniverse (2)AU!AbsurdUdahpasti**

 **YAOI! BL!BoyxBoy! Shounen-ai!**

 **RnR please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perfect Spring**

 **.**

Taehyung tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sempurna. Jungkook pun tahu bahwa dia penuh kekurangan. Tapi, di musim semi yang indah ini, keduanya akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan. _Ini adalah musim semi terindah_.

.

.

.

 **Perfect Spring**

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi. Kini tidak ada lagi hamparan salju putih bersuhu rendah yang terlihat kala membuka tirai kamar dipagi hari. Yang ada hangatnya sinar mentari yang menembus beningnya kaca diiringi suara kicau burung yang bersahutan. Musim dingin yang ekstrim baru saja berlalu, seminggu yang lalu.

Di sebuah area pemukiman asri yang berbukit-bukit, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah mengayuh sepedanya semangat. Melintasi jalanan beraspal yang lengang. Disisi jalannya ditumbuhi barisan pohon mapel dan cemara yang sudah kembali menghijau di minggu pertama musim semi ini.

Senyuman secerah mentari setia menghiasi wajah rupawannya, mengiringi setiap kayuhan kakinya. Bahkan senyum itu tak sedikitpun luntur kecerahannya kala dirinya harus mengayuh lebih kuat di bukit bertanjakan.

 _Lelah?_

 _Munafik kalau bilang_ _tidak_ _._

Tapi entah kenapa saat dirinya melihat sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana tapi tertata rapih dan indah itu, rasa lelah dan pegal dikakinya hilang tertelan rasa bahagia yang menggelitik.

 _Inilah tempat tujuannya._

 _Dia sudah tiba._

Pemuda itu memarkirkan sepedanya di depan pagar rumah itu. Lalu kakinya melangkah melewati pekarangan yang tertata rapi -masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia kesini- hingga akhirnya tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu itu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Oh? Nak Taehyung?!", seru wanita itu antusias.

"Pagi, Bibi Jeon! Jungkook ada?", Taehyung -si pemuda- membalas dengan sapaan cerianya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan _to the point_ , tanpa basa-basi dan _tidak sabaran_.

Bibi Jeon -si wanita- tertawa pelan diiringi senyum gemas kemudian menjawab, "Ada. Dia baru saja selesai sarapan, dia ada di kamarnya. Ayo, nak Taehyung masuk". Bibi Jeon mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk.

"Susul saja ke kamarnya, nak Taehyung", Bibi Jeon menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat coklat muda. Taehyung mengangguk, lalu melangkah menuju pintu itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Bibi Jeon.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah masuk ke kamar itu. Rasa rindu nya seketika membuncah kala dirinya melihat sosok yang berbaring menyamping ditempat tidur, memperlihatkan punggung sosok itu. Selimut menutup tubuhnya hanya sebatas pinggang.

"Jungkookie", panggil Taehyung pelan. Dia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu yang baru saja dipanggilnya dengan nama Jungkook.

Jungkook, yang memang tidak sedang tidur, seketika beringsut bangkit dari tidurannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama 'Jungkook'.

 _Siapa Jungkook?_ Batin Jungkook. Dia terdiam, sibuk untuk mencoba mengorek memorinya mencari ingatan tentang 'siapa itu Jungkook?'.

 _Ah! Itu namaku._

 _Ini yang kedua kali untuk hari ini aku melupakan namaku sendiri._

 _Bagus sekali._

"Ya? Siapa?", tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Taehyung rasanya ingin langsung menarik tubuh pemuda dihadapannya ini ke dalam pelukannya setelah mendengar _suara selembut beludru_ itu mengalun dari bibir sewarna cherry miliknya.

Tapi Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya karena dia bisa melihat gurat _takut_ dan _waspada_ di wajah manis Jungkook. Taehyung masih waras untuk tidak membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan jika dia tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook yang terasa sangat lembut digenggamannya.

"Ini Taetae hyung, Jungkookie"

Jungkook masih terdiam. Kini dia berusaha lagi untuk mengingat-ingat 'siapa Taetae hyung?'.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook masih terdiam mencoba mengerti, membiarkan Jungkook menyelami memorinya.

 _Tuhan, kumohon…_

-doa Taehyung dalam hati.

Melihat Jungkook yang belum juga berhasil menemukan sepenggal ingatannya yang hilang, membuat rasa takut sedikit banyak mulai merasuki sanubari Taehyung. Secara tak sadar Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook.

"Taetae hyung, Jungkookie sayang. Kim Taehyung", sekali lagi Taehyung merapalkan identitasnya, kali ini lebih lambat dan sedikit diberi penekanan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Siap pecah jika Jungkook benar-benar tidak ingat lagi dengannya.

 _Tidak, Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan sekarang.. Jangan sekarang.._

Taehyung benar-benar tidak siap jika mimpi buruk itu datang sekarang.

Maka Taehyung tidak putus asa. Di elusnya pipi berisi Jungkook, dan sekali lagi membantu Jungkook mengingat dengan merapalkan namanya. Tidak, itu panggilan sayang Jungkook padanya.

"Taetae hyung datang, Jungkookie-"

"Tae-hyung", lirih Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Taetae hyung…"

Jungkook menghambur kedekapan Taehyung.

 _Syukurlah._

"Jungkookie ingat?", Taehyung memastikan. Dia melepaskan dekapannya, lalu menangkup pipi Jungkook. Memandang manik indah yang menatap kosong padanya. Ada sedikit genangan air mata disana.

Jungkook mengangguk. Digapainya Tangan Taehyung yang berada dipipinya dan digenggamnya erat. Seakan Takut Taehyung akan pergi meninggalkannya _lagi._

"Mianhae", lirih Jungkook.

"Tidak sayang, itu bukan salahmu.", Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung yang harusnya minta maaf", "Maafkan hyung, hyung sangat merindukanmu".

Jungkook mengangguk dalam dekapan Taehyung sebagai jawaban.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu hyung", Jungkook menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum bahagia, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus punggung pemuda dalam dekapannya ini.

"Sekarang sudah musim semi"

"Hmm.."

"Hyung juga bawa sepeda"

"Lalu?"

Jeda, hening. Taehyung sengaja ingin menggoda pemuda dalam dekapannya ini.

"Lalu?", Ulang Jungkook. Nadanya sedikit memancing. Berharap Taehyung akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan naik sepeda, tapi nyatanya malah-

"Cuma mau bilang, hyung jauh-jauh naik sepeda dan kepanasan, kaki hyung juga pegal"

-jawaban seperti itu yang didapatnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawanya kala mendengar Jungkook mendengus pelan.

"Masa bodoh"

Sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya tawa Taehyung pecah. Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Taehyung. Menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Hyung bercanda, sayang", Taehyung mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook. "Mau jalan-jalan?".

.

.

.

"Hyung, jangan ngebut-ngebut!", Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung. Tubuhnya sudah menempel kuat pada punggung Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan teriakannya.

Jungkook tidak tau saja kalau Taehyung sedang ber _modus_ ria _-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan-._

Menurut Taehyung dia tidak akan mendapatkan pelukan seerat ini jika dalam keadaan normal.

Jungkook berteriak semakin heboh saat Taehyung sengaja menabrak lubang kecil dan membuat sepeda yang mereka naiki bergoncang.

"Taetae hyung sialan", umpat Jungkook sambil ngos-ngosan tepat disamping telinga Taehyung. Sedangkan yang diumpat malah tertawa puas. Kemudian mempercepat lagi kayuhannya seraya berteriak keras-

"LOVE YOU, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

-membuat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain layang-layang di padang rumput yang mereka lewati menatap heran sepasang kekasih yang berteriak teriak seperti orang gila itu.

 _Ya, gila karena cinta._

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan sepedanya disamping sebuah pondok kecil ditengah padang rumput yang indah. Dia terkekeh pelan saat tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dibelakangnya, Jungkook masih memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus pelan pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang melingkar dilehernya. "Hey, kita sudah sampai".

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Dimana?", tanya Jungkook. Dia masih belum berniat turun.

"Tempat favorit kita", jawab Taehyung.

Hening. Tidak ada reaksi heboh Jungkook seperti pada musim semi tahun kemarin, reaksi girang saat tahu Taehyung membawanya ketempat favoritnya ini.

"Hey, tidak mau turun? Tidak lelah berdiri sedari tadi-"

"Aku tidak ingat, hyung", potong Jungkook lirih, dia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingat tentang tempat ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat seperti apa tempat ini", ujar Jungkook nyaris berbisik.

Hati Taehyung mencelos mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Tapi aku yakin tempat ini pasti sangat indah.", lanjut Jungkook, sebuah senyum tipis tersemat diwajah manisnya.

"Tidak, kau jauh lebih indah.", itu Taehyung yang bersuara, dan sukses membuat Jungkook yang mendengarnya seketika mual.

Taehyung merasakan Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya dia ingin turun.

Namun, sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Jungkook. Setelah tadi dia hampir mati karena ketakutan, sekarang dengan sangat tidak elitnya dirinya terjatuh saat turun karena saat ingin mendarat, kakinya malah tersandung ban sepeda Taehyung dan menyebabkan pantat indahnya dengan romantisnya mencium tanah.

"Aa! Appo!"

"Astaga! Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung yang melihat sang pujaan hati jatuh terduduk diatas tanah seketika turun dari sepedanya dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?", panik Taehyung. Dia meneliti keadaan Jungkook, takut-takut kekasihnya itu terluka.

"Sayang-sayang! Sayang your ass! Ini gara-gara hyung", ketus Jungkook seraya mengelus pantatnya sayang.

"Loh? Gara-gara hyung?", Taehyung yang disalahkan bertanya tidak terima.

"Iya! Kalau hyung tidak menggombal, aku tidak akan jatuh"

Taehyung seketika terbahak. Yang benar saja?

"Sakit ya?", Taehyung bertanya setelah selesai dengan tawanya.

Jungkook mengangguk imut.

 _What the fucking cute!_ Umpat Taehyung dalam hati.

"Sini hyung bantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya"

Taehyung menggerakan tangannya ikut mengelus-elusi pantat Jungkook. Dan Oh! Taehyung benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya. Bahkan saking menikmatinya, matanya terpejam dengan senyum mesum yang tersemat diwajah rupawannya. _Sangat menyenangkan_.

Jungkook yang merasakan elusan terkesan _modus_ itu pun akhirnya dengan kesal menepis tangan Taehyung dari bagian belakang tubuhnya itu. Membuat Taehyung yang beberapa detik sempat terlarut dalam dunia fantasi mesumnya pun tersadar.

"Byuntae", ucap Jungkook datar.

"Hehe", Taehyung _nyengir kuda_ sebelum akhirnya berbisik pada Jungkook-

" _Semok_ "

-dan membuatnya mendapatkan _hadiah_ pukulan beruntun dari Jungkook.

 _Benar-benar pasangan yang romantis._

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi benar-benar menambah kesejukan yang menyelimuti hati dua _adam_ yang kini tengah duduk menyandar pada batang pohon besar nan rimbun dipuncak bukit ditengah padang rumput itu. Jari mereka bertautan erat satu sama lain.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung, matanya terpejam erat, tapi tidak sedang tidur.

Sedangkan Taehyung, sedari tadi dia hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk berinisiatif memecah kesunyian. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, pada jajaran perbukitan hijau yang sama sekali tidak berbeda. Dari musim semi tahun kemarin.

"Hyung", Jungkook yang masih setia memejamkan matanya akhirnya bersuara, berusaha mengikis kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Hmm?", Taehyung belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab. Hening beberapa saat, seakan-akan dia sedang menimang-nimang untuk menjawab atau tidak.

"Apa kau tampan?", dan akhirnya Jungkook mengatakannya. Sesaat dia merasakan Taehyung yang menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungkook yang bisa dibilang _aneh._

"Kenapa?", Taehyung malah balik bertanya.

Jungkook mengeratkan tautan tangannya dan Taehyung.

"Aku bertanya karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu, hyung. Aku kekasihmu tapi sungguh lucu karena aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa kekasihku. Bahkan aku masih heran kenapa kau _mau_ dengan _makhluk penuh kekurangan_ sepertiku"

Taehyung tercekat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sungguh, dari sekian banyak kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah dia dengar selama 22 tahun hidupnya, entah kenapa kalimat Jungkook barusan benar-benar terasa menyayat hatinya.

Sesungguhnya, Taehyung benar-benar benci saat kekasihnya ini mulai membicakan hal tidak _mutu_ yang berisi tentang penghakimannya pada dirinya sendiri atas segala _kekurangan_ dan _keterbatasan_ yang dimilikinya. Mengatakan seakan keberadaannya tidak berarti dihidup Taehyung. Mengatakan seakan dirinya jauh dari kata _pantas_ untuk bisa bersanding dengan Taehyung. Dan yang paling Taehyung benci adalah saat laki-laki berumur 17 tahun itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah _makhluk yang penuh kekurangan._

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang selalu berkata jujur. Tapi, Taehyung berani bersumpah bahwa dia _tidak perlu berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa Jungkook lebih dari kata sempurna dengan kehadirannya dihidup Taehyung dalam bentuk anugerah._

Jungkook adalah _keajaiban_ bagi Taehyung.

Jungkook adalah lambang _kesempurnaan yang absolut_ bagi Taehyung.

Dan, sekali lagi, Taehyung tidak perlu berbohong untuk mengakui dan mengatakan itu.

Memang, Taehyung tidak pernah mengutarakan itu semua secara gamblang pada Jungkook. Karena Taehyung tau, itu hanya akan membuat benak Jungkook dipenuhi pertanyaan : "Benarkah?" "Benarkah?" "Benarkah?".

 _Lalu pada akhirnya akan sama._

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak menemukan _jawabannya_ yang berujung pada menarik kesimpulan : "Aku hanya sedang dikasihani" "Aku hanya sedang dihibur" "Jangan ke- _pede-_ an".

 _Dan hanya akan menambah goresan luka dihati keduanya._

"Hyung?", Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar dibahu Taehyung.

"Kalau hyung malas jawab, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri", putus Jungkook. Tangan dengan jemari lentik yang indah itu berusaha menggapai wajah Taehyung setelah sebelumnya dia memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang juga memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?", Taehyung menangkap tangan Jungkook yang hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Sekilas dapat dilihatnya alis Jungkook yang mengernyit.

"Hyung terlalu _tega_ kalau membohongiku", lirih Jungkook.

Tapi, mendengar itu Taehyung justru menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 _Senyuman jahil, tapinya._

"Baiklah, hyung akan jawab _jujur_."

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya..", "Sebenarnya hyung ini..", Taehyung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dia bisa merasakan Jungkook yang meremas tangannya pelan.

"Hyung, apapun itu, jujurlah"

Taehyung mati-matian menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Iya. Jungkookie, jujur hyung ini sebenarnya… _jelek sekali_ ", sebisa mungkin Taehyung membuat suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Mata hyung sipit, hidung hyung seperti hidung babi..", jeda. Taehyung bisa melihat alis Jungkook bertautan, menunjukkan ekspresi _tidak percaya_. Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya melihat betapa _menggemaskannya Jungkook saat ini._

"Bibir hyung jelek, pipi hyung seperti pipi anjing pitbull, rambut hyung gimbal, kulit hyung-"

" _Tuh 'kan?_ Hyung memang tega membohongiku", potong Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Kalau benar seperti itu, namanya bukan jelek lagi hyung, tapi buruk rupa", "Dan, Tuhan terlalu jahat jika menciptakanmu seperti itu, hyung. Dasar bodoh".

Taehyung terdiam, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya dia angkat suara kembali.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan mu selama ini? Bukankah kekasihku ini selalu menganggap dirinya adalah _makhluk yang tuhan ciptakan penuh dengan kekurangan?_ Sama seperti yang kau katakan barusan sayang, Tuhan tidak mungkin menciptakanmu dalam _keadaan seperti itu._ " Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jika selama ini kau menganggap dirimu memiliki _sejuta kekurangan_ , maka kau hanya tidak menyadarinya sayang, kau memiliki _triliunan kelebihan_ yang menutupi semua kekuranganmu, kau tahu itu, tapi kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya", Taehyung menarik nafas sejenak, tidak menyangka dirinya berani berkata seperti itu pada Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau-", cicit Jungkook terpotong.

"Tidak, hyung tidak sedang menggombal Jungkookie. Hyung serius"

Taehyung sedikit _mengutuk_ dirinya sendiri saat melihat mata indah Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca. _Sumpah_ , air mata Jungkook juga merupakan _ramuan mujarab_ pembuat rasa ngilu dihati Taehyung. Menduduki peringkat satu dalam _list 'kelemahan Kim Tae Hyung'._

Dan, Taehyung mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan saat satu tetes cairan bening itu menetes dari mata indah Jungkook.

"Ssstt.. Jangan menangis, sayang. Maaf jika kata-kata hyung menyakitimu. Sungguh, hyung tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu", Taehyung mendekat hingga hidung mereka nyaris menempel.

Satu tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak dan menganak sungai di pipi tanpa cacat itu. Dan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Kata maaf tak henti dilafalkannya. Dalam hatinya masih belum berhenti mengutuk kebodohan dan kebrengsekannya. Apalagi saat isakan itu mulai terdengar. Benar-benar menyayat hati. Bahkan rasa sakitnya terasa menjalar hingga jantungnya. Membuat setiap detaknya terasa sangat _nyeri._

Jungkook yang masih terisak kecil, mengangkat tangannya mencoba menggapai dan menangkup pipi Taehyung dengan tangannya.

"Bukan salahmu, Taetae hyung. Harusnya.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena selama ini.. hyung begitu kesulitan menghadapi sifat keras kepala dan kekanakkan ku.. Aku hanya.. aku hanya takut jika hyung mengambil keputusan yang salah, hyung pantas mendapat _yang lebih baik_ dariku, aku juga takut kalau hyung akan meninggalkanku jika suatu saat nanti otak sialanku ini tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi", jelas Jungkook lirih masih sambil terisak kecil.

"Tidak, hyung mohon jangan katakan itu sayang, kau itu sempurna, kau lah yang terbaik untuk hyung dan hyung tidak akan salah mengambil keputusan, percayalah, hyung tidak pernah merasa _sebenar ini_ selama hidup hyung.. Hyung sangat mencintamu, Jungkookie sayang.. Percayalah.. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi.. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan hyung karena hyung akan selalu bersama mu.. Percayalah sayang..".

Jungkook yang mendengar itu semua terisak semakin keras. Dia menarik tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. Menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Taehyung, kini dia benar-benar terlihat rapuh dengan air mata yang satu persatu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia membalas pelukan Jungkook sangat erat. Seakan-akan jika dia melonggarkannya sedikit saja maka Jungkook akan pergi.

"Hyung.. Kumohon.. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.. Kumohon..", isakan masih setia mengiringi suara Jungkook.

"Tidak akan pernah, sayang.. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada hyung.. Percaya bahwa hyung sangat mencintaimu.. Percaya bahwa kau itu sempurna.. Maka kita bisa melalui semuanya bersama.. Selalu bersama sampai _akhir.._ ".

Jungkook masih setia terisak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa cinta Taehyung padanya sangatlah besar, tapi selama ini dengan bodohnya dia meragukannya. Menganggap bahwa Taehyung hanya mengasihaninya. Dan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana Taehyung berusaha membuatnya sadar untuk _menghargai dirinya sendiri walaupun penuh kekurangan._

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung", lirih Jungkook ditengah isakannya.

Taehyung tersenyum ditengah tangisnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Hyung juga sangat mencintaimu. Love you Jeon Jungkook"

 _Ini adalah musim semi terindah bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook._

 _Dimana saat ini cinta mereka telah disempurnakan._

 _Taehyung tidak sempurna._

 _Jungkook tidak sempurna._

 _Tapi, mereka berdua akan saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain._

 _Hingga akhir._

.

.

.

 _Tuhan memang tidak menciptakanmu menjadi makhluk yang sempurna._

 _Tapi, percayalah Tuhan akan menciptakan dan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sempurna untuknya._

 _Ketika saat itu tiba, maka percayalah padanya._

 _Dia memang bukan orang yang selalu berkata jujur._

 _Tapi dia tidak perlu berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sempurna._

 _Karena kau memang sempurna dimatanya._

 _Walaupun kau buta dan pikun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin~**_

a/n: Gak nyangka bakal gini jadinya, sumpah ini ni bener bener beda ama rancangan awalnya. Awalnya ni mau dibikin jadi ficlet aja eh malah jadinya panjang gini, trus awalnya mau pake gaya poetry atau persajakan gitu eh malah jadinya narasi. Kan? Hasil itu emang sering berhianat dari rancangan awalnya. Dan jadilah ini.

Btw, aku mau warning in juga ini sebenernya ff remake dari ff aslinya yang bercast daejae couple. Yup! Aku bukan author baru di dunia per-ff-an. Tapi bukan berarti aku udah profesional. Aku masih belajar juga kok dan masih butuh banyak saran dan masukan dari temen temen readers sekalian, dan dari author senior sekalian.

Ohya, ff aslinya itu juga aku yang buat kok, pernah ku post juga tapi udah aku hapus karena aku memutuskan mendiscontinue ff itu. Ya, ff aslinya emang berbentuk chapters dan remakenya ini dalam bentuk oneshoot. Dan di versi remake ini aku juga ubah sedikit plotnya dan aku tambah beberapa scene romance nya. Ini ff vkook pertama yang pernah aki post di ffn. Dan ini full vkook moment! Bahkan ga ada cast selain vkook kecuali ibunya Jungkook ama anak-anak yang main layangan di padang rumput. Jadilah dunia ini terasa milik mereka berdua/eaa/

Dan, gimana cerita ini? Sulit dimengerti? Oke, ini emang rada absurd dan gak jelas. Fyi, Jungkook itu buta alias penyandang tunanetra dan dia itu punya kelainan otak genetik yang menyebabkan dia memilik kemampuan memori yang sangat buruk, makanya dia rada pikunan gitu. Nah, dah ngerti kan? Emang aku sengaja gak jelasin secara langsung di cerita, tapi aku yakin sebenernya kalian ngerti aja kok ama ceritanya, yakan? Yakan?

Semoga ini banyak yang suka aja deh, walaupun gak bisa muluk muluk juga akunya. Ini juga ngetiknya di aplikasi word di hp. Kan? Kalau kalian adalah seorang author juga, trus pernah ngetik cerita di hp, pasti ngerasa tuh gimana susahnya . Ini aku ngetiknya selama dua hari aja. Rekor tercepatku selama ini. Yah, alhamdulillah bisa dibilang peningkatan mungkin ya.

Yaudin lah.. Daripada entar corcolnya jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya mending udahin sampe sini aja akunya. Kasian Jungkook udah nungguin aku dari tadi/apaan?/

Tuh kan? Daripada akunya jadi ngawur..

Mind to review? Review please. I really appreciate it! And give me some advice for my next efforts that better.

And the last? See u~

 _Hustle Liar_


End file.
